New
by 4EVERASKYWALKER
Summary: What if a group of kids made their way to the SW universe? Trouble. For more read the story.    Pairings: Anakin x Padme, Obi-Wan x Satine, Ahsoka x OC, OC x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Alice, Megan, Elaine, Christian, Gabe, Tyler, Peter, Marc G, or Colin (I know there are more guys than girls, but I like it this way). I do own myself. (Any music in this does not belong to me!)**

* * *

><p><strong>ON WITH THE STORY!<strong>

The laughter of children was heard as newly aged thirteen year old Caitlin sat in detention on her birthday. 'Maybe we'll be let out early,' she thought as she looked at the clock. 'We've already been kept in here for twenty minutes!' "Alright, everybody out," said the teacher. The group got up and headed to the racks." Caitlin turned to her friend Elaine, who was putting her textbooks back in her desk. "You coming?" Caitlin asked, leaning on the back of the chair. The two switched their shoes, rather Caitlin switched her shoes, and Elaine just waited. Once outside the two were greeted by their friends, Alice, Megan, Christian, Gabe, and Tyler. The group talked for a few minutes, mainly over how Christian likes cheese (Yeah, Christian is a real person, and he sure does like his cheese!). The bell rang and the group walked over to their class' 'area'. As they were walking in Caitlin was shoved to the side by one of the other girls. She scowled at them. Everyday the preppy girls used to make her and the rest of her friends lives miserable. She shook it off and walked to the classroom in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>*****AFTER SCHOOL*****<strong>

'I can't believe I invited them,' Caitlin thought as she looked at the seat behind her that was unsuccessfully holding three boys. "Peter, just sit here," Caitlin said, sliding towards the window. The boy gratefully sat down. "You two alright back there?" Caitlin asked. She heard no answer. Peter seemed to become curious about why they didn't answer. Caitlin looked to the seat across from it, it was empty. The two looked over to the seat where the boys had been. Their vision started to blur and the loud sounds of the children on the bus slowly dissolved. They were soon unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do ya'll think? R&amp;R as I update pls and thank you!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, this is the next chapter of my first fanfic! Be sure to review, I'll be looking forward to them!**

* * *

><p>The group of four had slowly drifted back into reality. "What happened?" asked one of the boys. "We're in an alley," said Caitlin leaning against a wall to help her stand up. As soon as the group was on their feet, they decided to come up with a plan. "Peter, Marc G, you guys will go west, Colin and I will go east. Wherever you find shelter, you stay there," explained Caitlin. This place looked all too familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The group split up. Caitlin and Colin started to walk around the streets. The two stared in awe as they saw the traffic high above them.<p>

After walking for an hour, the two decided to rest in a nearby alley. Caitlin sat against the tall walls, exhausted. She shivered. She looked down at herself. The one school day she decided to wear her shortest shorts with stockings and a v-neck t-shirt, the day she has to now freeze. A man that looked like he was in his mid thirties came up to the two. "What's a lovely lady like you walking around with some dope like him?" he asked, glaring at Colin. "Hey! You don't talk about him like that, okay?" Caitlin said, angrily. She never really had feelings for Colin, but she stood up for anyone being putdown. "Oh, and who's going to stop me?" the man asked. Caitlin was about to punch him, when she gave it a second thought. Having that second thought gave the man a chance to grab her. So, he did. Colin tried to pull her back, but was shoved out of the way by the man. Screaming at the top of her lungs Caitlin thrashed around in the man's grip. "LET GO OF ME!" Caitlin shrieked. The man still held on. "She said, let go of her," said a new voice, one that sounded vaguely familiar. The man threw her on the floor and prepared to fight. The blow of landed on the floor caused Caitlin to fall unconscious.

* * *

><p>The faint sounds of a heart monitor were heard as Caitlin regained consciousness. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. "In the Medical Wing of the Jedi Temple," said a new voice. Caitlin looked to the source of the voice. There in the flesh was Ahsoka Tano. "Ah-Ahsoka?" Caitlin stammered. "How do you know my name?" Ahsoka asked, slowly taking a step back. The door opened. "Snips, I've been looking everywhere for you," said Anakin. Caitlin's eyes widened. 'God, this isn't real!' she thought looking between Anakin and Ahsoka. "Can you bring the patient to the Council room, we need to discuss some matters," said Anakin. He left almost immediately. Ahsoka handed Caitlin an outfit. It was a burgundy t-shirt with khaki capris. "Thanks," Caitlin said as she took the clothing. Ahsoka left to give Caitlin some privacy.<p>

After getting changed, Caitlin was led through what seemed like a maze, but was really just the halls of the Jedi Temple. The two got into what looked like an elevator, but the speed was far from it. Caitlin looked out the window, they were so high up. She froze in place. She was afraid of heights. A ding was heard and she felt the elevator stop moving. She opened her eyes. Both she and Ahsoka walked toward a pair of massive doors. Someone came out. "Padawan Tano, you and the guest are now required to be part of the session," they said. The two girls walked into the Council chambers. There Caitlin saw her friend. Colin turned around. The smile on both of their faces showed joy beyond compare. They engulfed each other in a bear hug. "Great to see you alive Catlin," said Colin. "Ditto," said Caitlin. Caitlin looked up at the Council. She bowed in respect. "Has manners, she does," said Yoda. Caitlin inwardly smiled at the compliment. "Brought you here, the Force has," Yoda stated, "Your purpose here is uncertain, stay here at the temple you will." "Will they become padawans?" asked Obi-Wan. "Depends," said Mace. "How does she know our names?" asked Ahsoka, pointing at Caitlin, who was not paying much attention. "Pardon?" Caitlin asked, clearly confused. "Know our names, do you?" asked Yoda. Caitlin nodded. "Your names, we do not know," said Yoda. Caitlin hesitated, while Colin told his name. Colin gave her a reassuring smile. "Caitlin, my name is Caitlin," she finally spat out. The Council meeting was soon dismissed, Caitlin going with Anakin and Ahsoka, and Colin with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wasn't going to last a night with Colin. Caitlin couldn't last six hours with him.

**- Inside Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters -**

Ahsoka was getting curious as Anakin was helping the new girl, Caitlin, set up a bed on the couch. Caitlin sat on the bed. "Thank You," said Caitlin as she rubbed her hands on the blanket. Unfortunately for her, the blanket was made out of a material close to fleece, and when she put her hand up to her head, her hair started sticking. Anakin and Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Caitlin soon joined their laughter. They ended the night with quick goodnights and crawling into bed. While Caitlin lay in bed she felt a soft vibrating coming from her back pocket. She had forgotten that she had put her cell phone in the pocket. She gently touched the screen; she looked at how much power she had. The batteries were fully charged. When she had it at school, it was almost empty. She shook off the thought. She had received a text. She was lucky that no one had called, that would've woken everyone up. She quickly looked over the text. Her friends were worried; they were distracted when she and the boys disappeared. She texted back that she was fine and so were the others. Her thoughts couldn't help but drift to the two boys that went the other direction. She turned the phone off, and put it on the side table beside the couch. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do ya think? Longer chapter. It was needed right? Oh well.<strong>

**Reviewer Answers:**

**Vinny jace: Well, as you can see, this is the second chapter. There is plenty more to come! Thanks for being my first reviewer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! I was in the mood, so here goes something… **

The sound of 'Fallout' by 'Marianas Trench graced the ears of the now very irritated Caitlin. She looked around the place no one was up, even after her seven thirty alarm went off. 'They must be very heavy sleepers,' Caitlin thought. She picked up the phone and turned off the alarm. She placed the phone back on the side table. As if on cue, Anakin came out of his room in a panic. "What was that?" he asked lightsaber at the ready. "What was what?" Caitlin asked, now fully awake. "That noise," he said. "Oh, you mean this?" Caitlin asked as she picked up her phone and played 'Fallout'. "Yes, what is that?" he asked, suddenly interested in the device. "It's kind of like my own comm. link," explained Caitlin. Ahsoka came out dressed and prepped for the day. She felt kind of jealous that the new girl was getting along better than she did with her master. Ahsoka cleared her throat. This caught their attention. "Good Morning Snips," said Anakin, getting up from the couch. "Good Morning Ahsoka," said Caitlin, causally.

After eating breakfast, the group was to meet Obi-Wan and Colin, in the main hall of the temple. "Is there anywhere that I can shower?" asked Caitlin. "Yeah, down the hall, to the left," said Anakin, who was doing the dishes. "Thank You," responded Caitlin as she got up from the table. She walked into what she remembered was the refresher. She backed up a bit. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Caitlin asked. "You can borrow some of Ahsoka's clothes until we buy new ones," said Anakin. Ahsoka reluctantly led Caitlin into her room, and showed her the closet. 'Not much variety,' Caitlin thought. They were mostly the same outfit. She finally picked out a black tube top and a pair of dark blue shorts. Caitlin quickly thanked Ahsoka and dashed into the refresher.

It took Caitlin ten minutes to shower and took an extra 10 minutes to towel dry her hair. She combed her fingers through her now wavy hair. She examined herself in the mirror. 'I'm missing something,' Caitlin thought. She searched her pants. Inside she found eyeliner and mascara. She never went anywhere without them. She applied a little bit of both and walked out of the refresher. Anakin looked up. If she wasn't as young as she was, she could've replaced Padmé. She smiled. "I thought your hair was straight," said Ahsoka, looking peculiarly at her. "Oh, yeah it was, yesterday, I straightened my hair. My hair is naturally curly-ish," Caitlin said, the last part with a giggle. Just then Anakin's comm. link went off. "Skywalker here," he said. "Anakin, I'll need to meet you in the Council room now!" said Obi-Wan briefly.

They all met inside the Council chambers, of course for a Council meeting. "Decided we have on their fates," started Yoda. "Master Kenobi, will you take young Colin as your padawan?" asked Mace. "I accept," said Obi-Wan. "And Skywalker, do you take young Caitlin to be a second padawan?" Mace asked. Anakin hesitated. Inside Ahsoka was wishing he would say no. "I accept Masters," he said finally. "The ceremonies shall begin immediately," said one of the Council Members. Obi Wan started. He dabbed some liquid onto a strand of Colin's hair and the hair started to grow. Obi-Wan gently made the braid. "You are now officially Master and padawan," announced Adi Gallia. It was Anakin's turn. Since Ahsoka didn't have hair, Anakin never had the experience. Since Caitlin's hair was long enough for the braid, he started to weave each strand together. Again a Council member announced, "Now, you are officially Master and padawan!" Caitlin was smiling the whole time.

"I suggest we go out for celebration," said Obi-Wan. The whole group (including Ahsoka) went down the Dexter's Diner for dinner. After eating the group stayed for the weekly 'Karaoke Night'. They started selecting people at random from the audience. Caitlin crossed her fingers and hoped that she wouldn't be called up. Ahsoka on the other hand was more than thrilled to volunteer. When the MC came around he said, "How about you two ladies." Caitlin and Ahsoka were ushered to the side of the stage. Ahsoka went first. "This is Ahsoka singing 'He Won't Go' by Adele!" The audience cheered. Ahsoka started singing:

_Some say I'll be better without you  
>But they don't know you like I do<br>Or at least the sides I thought I knew_

_I can't beg this time  
>It drags on as I lose my mind<br>Reminded by things I find  
>Like notes and clothes you left behind<em>

_Wake me up, wake me up when all is done  
>I won't rise until this battle's won<br>My dignity's become undone_

_But I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride  
>What if I lose my heart and fail declined?<br>I won't forgive me if I give up trying_

_I heard his voice today  
>I didn't know a single word he said<br>Not one resemblance to the man I met  
>Just a vacant broken boy instead<em>

_But I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I am willing to take the risk<em>

_There will be times  
>We'll try and give it up<br>Bursting at the seams, no doubt  
>We'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces<br>To watch them turn to dust  
>But nothing will ever taint us<em>

_I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I am willing to take the risk<em>

_Will he... will he still remember me?  
>Will he still love me even when he's free?<br>Or will he go back to the place where he would choose the poison over me?_

_When we spoke yesterday,  
>He said to hold my breath and sit and wait<br>"I'll be home so soon, I won't be late"_

_He won't go  
>He can't do it on his own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>He's willing to take the risk<em>

_So I won't go  
>He can't do it on his own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_Cause he won't go  
>He can't do it on his own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>We're willing to take the risk<em>

_I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk <em>

"It will be hard to top that!" exclaimed the MC. 'Thanks for the support' Caitlin thought bitterly. "Now here's Caitlin singing, 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson." Again, the Audience cheered. Caitlin sang:

_Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray (I would pray)<em>

_Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I prayed I could break away<em>

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
>And breakaway<em>

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging around revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget the place I come from  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

The audience roared. Caitlin took her bow and walked off stage, leaving an angry Ahsoka trailing behind her. Caitlin got one of Anakin's really big shirts and used it as a nightgown. They all went to sleep and the next day sprung anew.

**New chapter! Am I evil for making Ahsoka feel like that? Or even making her this upset?**

**Vinny jace: Thanks, I'm really glad you like this story! Stay tuned for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Last night the third chapter was kind of choppy and the keyboard started shorting out on me. Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" asked Caitlin the next morning. Apparently today was the day that they went clothes shopping for Caitlin's Jedi outfit and undercover outfits. They arrived at a small boutique. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the cashier. "We're just here to look around," said Anakin. When he turned away from the cashier, the two girls were gone. He chuckled. Neither of them could wait to go shopping. Ahsoka was on one side of the boutique while Caitlin was on the other. Caitlin pulled out a halter top that she wanted to try on; she also pulled out a pair of what looked and felt like jeggings. "Where are the change rooms?" Caitlin asked the cashier. The cashier pointed to a stall in the corner of the boutique. Caitlin quickly thanked her and ran to the change room.<p>

Once inside, she started changing. Anakin and Ahsoka were waiting outside. Ahsoka went up to the door. "Here, try these," she said tossing some clothes over the door. "Sure," Caitlin said. 'Haven't Had Enough' by Marianas Trench started playing. "Whoops!" exclaimed Caitlin as she pulled the phone out of her pocket. She looked at the phone, "Wow! I get service here," she exclaimed. "Yello?" she answered. While talking, she had forgotten that Anakin and Ahsoka could hear everything. "Oh, so decided to call me now?" she asked. "Gotta go. I'm doing something," with that she hung up and placed the phone back into the pocket. She pulled on the halter top and straightened out the pants, these were her picks. She walked out. "What do you think?" she asked. "Can you move around with it a lot?" asked Anakin. She ran around the boutique. "Yup, they are completely durable," she said. "So are these Jedi clothes or undercover clothes?" she asked. "I say you could wear that around the temple," said Anakin. "What about my undercover clothes?" Caitlin asked. "We'll get them when the time comes," said Anakin getting up from the seat.

After paying for the clothes, Anakin took the girls out looking for some shoes. One set had caught Caitlin's eye. They looked like Chuck Taylor XX-Hi converse. She looked at the price. They were way cheaper. She sat down on the bench and tried them on. They were a perfect fit. "Master, what do you think?" she asked getting up. "Are the comfortable?" he asked. "Yeah," she answered. "They look pretty modest to me," Anakin said. They paid for them and headed back to their speeder a couple blocks down. They passed by a collectables shop. Caitlin peered inside. There looked to be a penny from her world that was selling for a thousand credits. She asked if she could go in. Once inside, Caitlin reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her many coins. "How much is this worth?" she asked the man at the counter. He examined it. "Around a thousand to two thousand credits," he said. She gaped at him. A coin that only cost one cent back home was worth so much here. "Thank You," she said. They soon left. They soon came across their speeder and stepped in, hopefully, they wouldn't go very fast. She now got speeder sick instead of car sick.

They arrived at the temple in a few minutes. Caitlin took her bags and came out, stumbling a little. "Are you okay?" asked Ahsoka. "Yeah, I'm fine," Caitlin said. 'I think,' she thought. She brought her bags upstairs and thanked Anakin for paying. Ahsoka went into her room and Anakin went to go take a shower. Caitlin felt a little hungry so she went into the small kitchen they had. She peered into the fridge. She pulled out what looked like some kind of meat and some vegetables. She boiled the vegetables and roasted the meat, which now cooked like beef. After added some spices, the beef went back into the oven. Caitlin added a bit of oil to the vegetables to give them some flavour. She set out the plates on the table and set out the food. She realized no one was out. She quickly ate and washed her dishes. She made her way to where Obi-Wan and Colin were staying.

She knocked on the door. Obi-Wan answered it. "Good to see you Caitlin, where's your master?" he asked, letting Caitlin in. "Probably eating the meal I left for him and

Ahsoka," she said giggling. "Where's Colin?" she asked. "It seems that he caught something over the last few days," Obi-Wan said. "May I see him?" Caitlin asked. She was lead to a bland, but spacious room. She walked over to the bed. "What have you come down with now?" she asked him, even though he was asleep. She checked for a fever, nothing. There was a slight cough. She decided to wake him up. She took out her phone and started playing 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj at the highest volume, right next to his ear. He awoke with a start. "Catlin, what are you doing here?" his voice in a whisper. "Do you have laryngitis again?" Caitlin asked. He nodded. "Well, I don't have any cough drops on me, but I hope you get better," she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Au revoir. Obtenez mieux bientôt!" (Goodbye. Get better soon!) said Caitlin, closing the door ever so slightly. She said goodbye to Obi-Wan and headed down toward her quarters. She was staring at the ground, in deep thought over her lost friends. She bumped into something or someone. She looked up. She jumped back slightly when she saw it was Anakin. "Where were you padawan?" he asked, clearly annoyed. "Uh... I went to see Obi-Wan," she said. "Could you at least have written a note saying that you were leaving?" he asked, as they walked back to the quarters. "Well, sorry if I can't write Basic!" Caitlin said. Anakin looked confused. "Do I have to teach you?" he asked. "Most likely," Caitlin stated.

The weeks went by and Anakin taught Caitlin how to write Basic. She was getting good at it. It was time for her to make her lightsaber. "Okay, Caitlin. I want you to mediate and tell me what you see," said Anakin, calmly. Caitlin closed her eyes and let go. She saw a silver crystal in the sand. "Did you see your lightsaber crystal?" Anakin asked, as Caitlin came out of her meditative position. "Yes," she answered. "Where is it," he asked. "Tatooine."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewer Answers:<strong>

**Vinny jace: It took a lot of effort, and 4 bottles of water, but the chapter went up anyway. Thanks for reading!**

**What do you think? Not much of a cliff hanger but it works. Dun. Dun. Duuun. They are going to Tatooine. Will Anakin choose to go or will his past get in the way? That's in the next few chapters. Au revoir! Yeah, I speak French (Not just because I'm Canadian!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yello Everyone! Hope your having a great April Fool's Day! Here is the next chapter of New.**

_Bounty hunters, crystal, blood_. Caitlin shot up from her bed. She was breathing heavily. "Caitlin! Are you okay? I heard you thrashing around," said Anakin, coming into the room. "Yeah, I'm okay," she answered. "What happened?" he asked, concerned. "Well, I think I had a vision," she whispered. She looked over to the large window in her room. The sight of the traffic soothed her. When she turned back around, Anakin was gone. She lay down in bed again and drifted off to sleep.

Caitlin awoke to the sound of nothing in particular; she was still in the room and the traffic rushing by made a bit of noise. She looked on the table and she found a note. It read:

_Dear Caitlin, _

_Ahsoka and I have gone down to the Council room for_

_A meeting, we didn't want to wake you. _

_There is some fruit on the table if you'd like._

_Sincerely,_

_Anakin_

It had been almost a month since Caitlin and her friends came here. She hasn't been able to get in contact with the others. She was starting to worry. She put on her usual everyday attire and walked to the training room. There were only a few more days until she and her master would go to Tatooine to find her lightsaber crystal. She was both excited and scared. Although she had Anakin by her side, it would be scary. Caitlin picked up a training saber and ignited it. She turned on the remote and started her training earlier than usual.

After an hour of training, Caitlin was exhausted and went to the mess hall to eat. There she sat at her usual table at the far end, where no one really went. When she was alone, she would go there if she was with her master, she'd be somewhere talking. She looked down at the food. She ripped off a piece of meat and put it into her mouth. She looked up and a group of younglings/padawans were staring at her.

When she was finished eating, she bought a jawa juice smoothie for her master. It was his favourite flavour anyway. While walking out of the hall one of the padawans from before got up and 'crashed' into Caitlin, causing her to spill it all over her body. Caitlin pulled out a napkin and cleaned up the mess on the floor. She put everything away and went back to her shared quarters.

When she got into the quarters, she was still a bit wet, the dips of her hair were damp, and the juice started getting really sticky. She didn't want her master to see her like this, so she sped off to the refresher. She walked out in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She was on the verge of tears. She was always the weird girl. She wasn't very pretty, she needed glasses, she wasn't supermodel skinny, but she was herself. She opened the journal that her master had given her and wrote in it. She wrote each entry twice. One is Basic and one in the alphabet she knew very well. This is what she wrote:

_Dear Journal/Diary,_

_I thought coming here would stop those people from bullying me. I was wrong._

_I have to make sure I'm extra careful around them. I haven't done anything to them. Yet._

_Hopefully I'll make the right choice. _

_~Caitlin_

She put the journal under her pillow and just sat on the bed. She heard her master come in. "Hey master!" Caitlin called, trying to sound happy. He looked at her. "Did anything happen while I was gone?" he asked. She shook her head. "Oh, okay," he said, shaking off the thought.

Yet again, Caitlin was left to eat on her own. Her master and Ahsoka were sent to Geonosis for a week, so their trip for Caitlin's lightsaber crystal was cancelled. Sitting at the far table she could hear some of the padawans giggling over something. 'Mostly about me!' Caitlin thought. She decided to walk through the temple. Bad idea. As she was walking one of the padawans ran to about 3 meters away from her and yelled, "Hey! How are you a Jedi? You're too fat!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She silently ran away. She sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and sobbed uncontrollably.

The teasing got worse over the week. Some even had commented on her start in puberty. At the end of the week the worst thing happened. A padawan snuck into her quarters and stole her journal. There was personal stuff in there that no one should know. She needed it back, and she knew exactly who had it. She approached the boy calmly. "Damien, can I have my journal back?" she asked politely. "Sorry, I don't know what you are talking about," he said coolly. "Then what is that?" she said, pointing to her journal on top of all of his study books. "That's my notebook. I need to study," he said. "No, it's my journal and I want it back now," Caitlin said, angrily. "Fine, I'll give it back. As soon as you admit that you're some alien freak!" he said. "What?" Caitlin screeched. She grabbed the book from the pile of books. "I'll be taking this," she said. "Don't worry. I don't need it anymore. Everything inside of that book has already been told to every padawan in the temple," Damien said, with a smile. Tears forming, Caitlin ran away. All the padawans yelled, "Alien freak!" as she ran past them.

Her master was coming in an hour and she needed to prepare. She heard a knocking at the door and she hesitantly opened it. She was surprised at who it was. It was none other than her master and Ahsoka. "You're back! I thought you were coming in another hour," Caitlin said. "Well, the transport came early," said Anakin, putting down his bag. Just before the door closed a paper airplane flew into the quarters, and landed at Anakin's feet. Curiously, he picked it up and opened it. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was a crudely drawn picture of an alien, which had the word 'Freak' at the bottom. "Caitlin, do you know the reason for this?" he asked. She was hesitant. She finally gave in and told them all that happened during the week. "Why didn't you tell me?" Anakin asked. "Because I was scared," Caitlin said, now on the verge of crying. "I assure you that this will end now," he said. He got up and walked to the Council room. He reported the situations. The padawans were called in to receive punishment.

**Reveiwer Answers:**

**Vinny jace: :) I love all your reviews and I hope you keep doing so. You are supremely awesome!  
><strong>

**Wow. Bullying :P Happens to a lot. It even happened to the author! Bullying is wrong and I will never support it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Whoo! Three in one day! New record! Actually no, my record is seven chapters in one day. **

* * *

><p>"You're mission is to scope out Death Watch and arrest them," said Mace. Caitlin, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Colin all nodded in agreement. "You leave immediately," he said. The group walked out silently. They packed their bags and got aboard the <em>Twilight. <em>They set off to Carlac. Something got Caitlin thinking. She didn't have a fully functional lightsaber. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a yellow teardrop gem and placed it inside the hilt of her lightsaber. Next, she took out a purple lightsaber crystal on the workspace. Unfortunately her master didn't want to go to Tatooine, so she went to Ilum instead. She concentrated. She did the same thing for a few days. When they finally reached Carlac, the lightsaber was complete. The final touch was carving the Jedi Order symbol underneath the ignition button. It reminded her of who she was now. She hit the ignition button. The bright purple blade came out. "Awesome!" she exclaimed, as she waved the beam around. She deactivated it and placed it on her belt. The belt consisted of three pockets and a loop for her lightsaber. Inside one pocket held her cell phone.

The ramp slowly descended and the group walked out in huge winter jackets. "Why did it have to be so cold?" Colin asked as the snow hit his face. "I sense beings three clicks east," said Obi-Wan, taking the lead. They all followed him. As they approached a camp, a net was cast over them. Their worlds went dark…..

Caitlin's head was hurting a lot. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're at the Death Watch camp," said a female voice. "Who are you?" "My name is Tryla," said the voice. Caitlin got up and sat on one of the benches, next to Ahsoka. A bounty hunter came in, "Time to feed your masters." The voice sounded familiar to Caitlin. The bounty hunter was to wait for all the girls to leave. Caitlin stayed behind. The bounty hunter came back in. "What are you waiting for?" "You're a little short for a bounty hunter, don't you think?" Caitlin said, smirking, "You don't recognize me? Because I certainly recognize you. Isn't that right _Peter_?" "How do you know my name?" the bounty hunter asked. Caitlin put down her hood. "Now do you remember me?" she asked. "Yin Yang?" he asked. "In the flesh!"

They engulfed each other in a bear hug. "Please, take off the helmet. It makes you look weird," laughed Caitlin. The helmet was taken off. "It really is you!" she said, "Does that mean Marc's here too?" Peter nodded. He whistled outside of the tent and a shorter bounty hunter came in. "Caitlin?" "Yo Marc!" They too gave each other a hug. "Peter, why haven't you been answering your cell?" Caitlin asked. "I didn't know we had service here. I'll turn it on," he said. A message beeped across the screen: You have 10 missed calls. Caitlin gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Did Colin come?" Marc asked. "Yeah, do you know where they keep the men?" Caitlin asked. "Oh, you mean the three that were hauled in an hour ago? There in the tent over there," Marc said. "Do you have any girl bounty hunter armour?" Caitlin asked. Peter came back with one. "Why do you have one?" Caitlin questioned. "You don't want to know."

Caitlin stepped into the armour. "Have you guys actually killed anybody?" Caitlin asked. "No, one time Marc hit a guy's arm. By accident," said Peter, "Why do you need to wear this?" "If I get caught, we're all going to be dead," said Caitlin, warningly. Caitlin made her way to the tent, where all the bounty hunters were. She quickly scoped out Ahsoka and hauled her outside. "Get your hands off of me!" Ahsoka yelled. "Don't yell, you're going to blow my cover," Caitlin said. "Caitlin?" Ahsoka asked. "Duh," Caitlin said. "Get back to the ship. I'll take the others there," Caitlin explained. Ahsoka nodded and leapt into one of the two speeders. 'Now for the boys,' Caitlin thought. She opened up the tent flaps and walked in. There were two bounty hunters watching the group. Caitlin slowly backed off, making sure no one saw her. She found Marc. She and Marc went in as substitutes for the men inside. Once they left, Marc left as well. Caitlin shook Anakin awake. When Anakin woke up, he swung a punch at Caitlin. If it were not for the Force, Caitlin would've at least had a broken nose. "What are you doing?" Caitlin hissed. "Caitlin?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to wake the others.

When everyone was awake, they all snuck into the last speeder. "Where's Ahsoka? I think we forgot her," said Anakin. "No, she's already here!" said Caitlin, getting out. Onboard, the group took off to Corusant. Caitlin began to get bored and she started to sing:

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<br>When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
>And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while<em>

Oh waaii oh waaii oh oooo  
>Oh waaii oh waaii oh oooo<p>

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>I am right be right beside you<p>

When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
>When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.<br>When you try to speak but you make no sound  
>And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud<br>If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>I am right be right beside you<p>

I will stay.  
>Nobody will break you,<br>Yeah.

Trust in me, trust in me.  
>Don't pull away<br>Trust in me, trust in me.  
>I'm just trying to keep this together, because I could do worse and you could do better<p>

Tears are spent on your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<p>

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>Nobody will break you<p>

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>Nobody will break you.<p>

"You know, you're actually a really good singer," said Ahsoka. The sudden sound caused Caitlin to jump. "Thanks, I've been told many times," Caitlin said. Both their gazes were locked onto the window, showing the majestic stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewer Answers: <strong>

**Vinny jace: Again thanks for the reviews they mean the world to me! **

**XD This is the last chapter for today. I would type more, but I don't have the time! **

**TTYL!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Yello! I'm back! Homework finished and ready to begin. I'm deciding to put the reviewer part first today:**

**Vinny jace: Well, my first story is kind of guaranteed to have some mistakes, but please bear with me. Your reviews are what keep me writing! Thank You so much for being my top reviewer!**

**Kashagal: I see you like it. Thank You for reviewing-ish. **

"Caitlin. Caitlin. Wake up," Ahsoka said, trying to shake Caitlin awake. "Is the temple on fire?" Caitlin asked. "No." "Then I have no reason to get up," Caitlin said, snuggling into the pillow. "Master Skywalker said that we need to meet him in the training rooms in five minutes," said Ahsoka. "So you decided to wake me up now?" Caitlin said, jumping out of bed. "Well, I didn't think it would be a problem," said Ahsoka. "Don't worry. Come on, I need to get changed," said Caitlin, ushering Ahsoka out.

~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~

"Master, why did you need us?" Ahsoka asked. "Why are you two late?" he asked. "We're girls, we take a bit longer. Get over it," said Caitlin. Anakin was surprised at her attitude. Never once has she spoken like that to him or anyone else for that matter. Caitlin suddenly burst out into tears. "What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked her. "I honestly don't know!" Caitlin managed to choke out. "Let's take her to the Medbay," Anakin suggested.

Once in the Medbay, Caitlin was put in a hospital gown. Because of that, Anakin and Ahsoka left to give her some privacy. The healer looked over her. "Have you started your period?" the healer asked. Caitlin nodded. "I believe that you may have PMS, I can't exactly diagnose it because it is different for everyone. "Please, don't tell my master," Caitlin pleaded. "Your secret's safe with me," the healer said walking through the door. Caitlin changed back into her regular clothes. She stepped out of the room. "So? What's the diagnosis? The healer wouldn't tell us," said Ahsoka, quickly running up to Caitlin. "Um, just a bit of random mood swings, that's it," said Caitlin, looking at the ground. "If that's what the healer thinks," said Anakin. 'I'll find out later,' he thought while they walked to their quarters.

~~~ I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE ABOUT 7 HOURS LATER? ~~~

Caitlin was exhausted. 'Why did we have to train for that long? If I start bleeding, it's going to be really awkward,' thought Caitlin as she sat down on her bed. She went to her closet. She reached onto the shelf and pulled out a picture. It was a mini picture of her whole family. She stared at the picture. "How I wish you were here mom, you could help me through this," Caitlin whispered, small tears falling down her cheeks. "After so many years, you have made me proud child, you don't need my guidance as much," said a voice. Caitlin whipped around. A few feet away from her was her mother. "Mom?" Caitlin asked, new tears forming in her eyes. "You do not need to grieve; I will be with you where ever you go. You know that," Caitlin's mom said. Caitlin nodded. "If you ever need someone to talk to, just call on me," she said. Caitlin's mom slowly disappeared. Right when the last of the light faded, Ahsoka came into the room. "Don't you knock?" asked Caitlin. "Sorry, I felt a strong presence in here, I thought it was dangerous," explained Ahsoka. "It's okay, I understand," Caitlin said. Ahsoka left. Caitlin's phone started to ring. 'You Make Me Party Rock' started playing. She picked it up. "Hello?" Caitlin asked. "Hey, Caitlin, it's Peter. I finally found the time to call you," said the voice on the other side of the phone. "I guess you have. So what did you want to talk about?" Caitlin asked. "Well, Marc and I are on Corusant and we were wondering if you wanted to meet at Dex's Diner tomorrow," Peter said. "Sure, what time?" Caitlin asked. "Say, around 6 o'clock," he said. "Sure, let me recap. Tomorrow, Dex's Diner, 6 o'clock," she said. "Yup, see you then. Oh and bring Colin," Peter said before hanging up. Caitlin shut the phone and put it in the pocket.

~~~ The same time as after Ahsoka left Caitlin's room ~~~

Ahsoka heard a noise coming from Caitlin's room, but she didn't want to intrude. She put her lekku to the door. _"Sure let me recap. Tomorrow, Dex's diner, 6 o'clock." _Why was Caitlin keeping secrets from her? All Ahsoka could think about is what was going to happen at Dex's Diner. She wasn't going to sit around and wait. She went up to Anakin. "Master, I was thinking. Maybe would you, like to go to Dex's Diner with me tomorrow?" she asked. "Sure, Snips. Do you think Caitlin would like to come?" he asked. "No, I already asked her," Ahsoka quickly said. "Okay then. What time?" he asked, again. "Um, let's say around 6 o'clock," said Ahsoka.

~~~ Dex's diner, 5:55 p.m. ~~~

"Okay master. What do you want to order?" asked Ahsoka, settling in her side of the booth. "Welcome to Dex's Diner, what would you like to eat?" a droid asked, in a nasal/robotic voice. "I'll have the special soup, with jawa juice," said Anakin, handing the droid his menu. "I'll have the garden salad, with some jawa juice," Ahsoka said, also giving the droid her menu. The droid rolled away. The door opened. A group of thirteen year olds came in. One boy had blond hair and brown eyes, he was a bit tall. Then there was another boy. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was kind of short. The other two were all too familiar to Ahsoka and Anakin. Caitlin and Colin. "Do you know what they're doing here?" asked Anakin. Ahsoka shook her head. The group of teens went to the booth behind them. "Dude! The roast is amazing!" said Caitlin. The same droid that waited Anakin and Ahsoka's table came up to the table. "Welcome to Dex's Diner, what would you like to eat?" asked the droid, again. "I'll have the roast, how about you guys?" asked Caitlin. "Yeah, we'll have the roast as well," said Colin. "Okay four roasts coming up," said the droid. "How's life as a bounty hunter?" asked Colin, trying to strike up conversation. "Well, we haven't killed anyone. I think they're onto us," said Peter, worried. "How could they possibly know? My master and Ahsoka don't even know that I'm here. They would be so upset if they found out I was hanging out with a pair of bounty hunters," said Caitlin. "Why?" asked Marc. "Well for starters, Colin and I are Jedi. One false move and we're out," Caitlin said. The meals came and they continued to talk through the night. They all left the diner and headed their separate ways. Little did they know that Anakin and Ahsoka heard everything that they said…..

**Wow. Caitlin has PMS, she and Colin are keeping secrets. One of their biggest has just been revealed to two Jedi. What would happen? It's up to you to find out in the next chapters. Until then, au revoir! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I'm back to write another chapter. I am sooooo sorry that I didn't update, stupid homework. But, I'm back and I'm ready. Thank You all for reviewing and the ones that read and don't review…. Thanks for reading! BTW, if you don't like mushy love stuff, this chapter is not for you. Okay… I'm altering Ahsoka's age. If she wasn't 13 already, she is now….**

It was 6:00 a.m. and Caitlin was already up and about. She was making her bed. She hummed to 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train. Out of no where Ahsoka seemed to pop up. "Guess what?" Ahsoka asked, eagerly. "What?" Caitlin responded, taking a seat on the floor. "Well," Ahsoka started, "Master Skywalker told me that the three of us are going to the Senate Ball tonight." "Really?" Caitlin asked, surprised. "Technically, we're going to protect Senator Amidala, and Obi-Wan and Colin are joining us," Ahsoka said. 'Now the puzzle pieces are coming together,' Caitlin thought. "If the ball is tonight, where are we going to get dresses?" Caitlin asked. "Oh, I left out a part. In about half an hour Senator Amidala is coming to take us dress shopping," said Ahsoka. Caitlin quickly ushered Ahsoka out of her room and changed.

- HALF AN HOUR LATER -

There was a knock on the door. Ahsoka went to answer it. "Hello Senator. How are you?" Ahsoka beamed. "I am fine thank you. And you can call me Padmé," said the Senator. "Where is this second padawan of your Master?" she asked. Caitlin slowly strode out of her room. A smile graced her face when she stood in front of the Senator. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, um..." said the Senator trying to remember the name. "Caitlin. And it has always been a dream of mine to meet you," Caitlin said, shaking Padmé's hand. "Well come on girls! We need to get our shopping on," exclaimed Ahsoka, grabbing both of the other's wrists and dragging them along.

After a half hour of shopping they finally got dresses that fit them perfectly. Personality wise and others. Caitlin got a black strapless gown, Ahsoka got a burgundy strapless gown, and Padmé got a teal gown with small sleeves. The girls arrived at Padmé's apartment. "Time for hair," said Padmé, gesturing to a seat in front of her vanity. As soon as Caitlin sat down, she got to work. When she was finished Caitlin couldn't believe it was the same person that they started with. "Thank you so much Padmé," Caitlin beamed, "My turn." Padmé hesitantly sat down. "Don't worry. I've practised before," said Caitlin, picking up a brush. By the time Caitlin was finished, there were only 30 minutes until the ball. "Come on girls, let's get dressed," said Padmé handing the girls their dresses.

Once they were finished, they each put on a bit of makeup. There was a knock at the door. Padmé and Ahsoka went to open it because Caitlin was putting the final touches on her makeup. Outside stood Obi-Wan, Colin, and Anakin. "Are you ready to go?" asked Anakin. "Where's Caitlin?" asked Colin. "She's in my room," said Padmé. They heard a faint gasp coming from the bedroom. Worry swelled in all of them. When Caitlin walked out of the room unharmed, they all felt relieved. "What happened? Why does everyone look like they've seen a ghost? Do I look that bad?" asked Caitlin. "No, it's nothing," said Ahsoka. "Let's head out," said Padmé.

When they reached the banquet hall, they were escorted to a table near a window. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Colin asked Ahsoka. "Yeah, it is," Ahsoka answered. Caitlin looked at them. "Colin et Ahsoka assis dans un arbre, BAISERS. D'abord vient l'amour, vient alors le mariage, puis vient le bébé dans le landau," (Colin and Ahsoka sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage) Caitlin teased them. While Ahsoka looked confused, Colin blushed as red as a tomato. Caitlin smiled. "What does that mean?" Ahsoka asked. "You don't want to know," said Colin. Ahsoka thought of the worst possible thing. Her lekku stripes darkened.

After the meal, they were all invited to go dance. Colin took Ahsoka, Anakin took Padmé and Obi-Wan took Duchess Satine. Caitlin was wondering why the Duchess was even here. She was about to go ask someone, when a familiar hand touched her shoulder. She looked to the owner of the hand. "Oh my gosh! You're here!" exclaimed Caitlin, clinging onto the person's neck. "Yup. We got here a few minutes ago," the figure said. The figure sat down. "Do you want to dance?" the figure asked. "Sure, Peter," said Caitlin taking his hand. Peter led her to the dance floor and held onto her waist, while Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's seems like Colin got a new girlfriend," said Peter, looking over at Colin and Ahsoka. "Yeah. He bounces back really fast," said Caitlin. She put her head on his chest and relaxed. "You know, this is one of the best times I've had so far," said Caitlin softly. "Mine too," said Peter, in a whisper. When the song finished, the pair started dancing to more upbeat music. The last song played was another slow song. When the song was nearing its end, the two looked around. Romance filled the air as their gazes when from Colin and Ahsoka sharing a kiss, to Anakin and Padme, and finally to Obi-Wan and the Duchess. The two thirteen year olds looked at each other. Their lips soon met ever so slightly. Caitlin pressed her body closer, deepening the kiss. As they pulled apart they smiled. They gave each other a hug before having to separate. Caitlin walked over to the Jedi and Senator. Colin gave her a questioning glance. Caitlin opened her purse and pulled out her phone. She sent Colin a text of what happened. "Really?" he mouthed to her, after reading the message.

They all left to the Jedi Temple. Anakin and Padmé got in a different airtaxi and headed off to Padmé's apartment. Once inside the quarters, Ahsoka and Caitlin took turns showering. After Caitlin was finished, she looked at the time. 10:37. She heard her phone beep. She opened it and found a text from Colin. She was texting like mad. When Ahsoka came out of the refresher, she saw Caitlin staring at the phone pressing the keyboard. "What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked her. "I'm texting Colin," she answered. Ahsoka felt a hint of jealousy. "Do you by any chance have feelings for him?" Ahsoka asked. "No," answered Caitlin, awkwardly. "Oh, okay. Good night," said Ahsoka, as she walked into her room. Caitlin was left thinking what that was about. She soon retired as well.

**Review Responses:**

**somuchforu: **Next to Marianas Trench, Adele is a close second.

**1976 celtics: **Well this is the first time I mentioned you as 1976 celtics, well I'm starting to doubt whether I should keep going or I should stop. Thanks to your review I think I'll go a few more chapters before considering it again.

**Kashagal: **It looked like I disappeared of the face of the Earth. Yeah, I know. It was some school issues that got me suspended for a few days, but I'm back.

**Romance is filling the air Ahsoka and Colin, Caitlin and Peter. What happened to Marc? I don't know. I talked to him yesterday….. For the readers that know me personally, I can not stress this anymore than I already have I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON PETER! If I had a nickel for every time I heard you guys say that, I'd be a millionaire! :P Well that's it for now, and if you like it I would be thrilled if you reviewed thank you all and have a great Good Friday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not a lot of reviews from the last chapter, but I'm still moving forward. I'm going to lay off the romance a tad. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

Caitlin was turning and twisting in bed. She quickly shot out of bed. 'Why am I having these dreams?' she thought as she ran over her dream. She saw chains, bounty hunters. Putting this together, would not end well. Caitlin held onto her pillow and rocked back and forth. She didn't want to put the others in danger, so she decided to leave.

- 2 hours later -

It was only 5:00 in the morning and Caitlin had already packed her bit of belongings. Her lightsaber, two pairs of clean clothes, and her journal. She put them all in a backpack and swung the strap onto her shoulder. She already wrote a note to Anakin and Ahsoka saying that she was leaving. She checked her pocket. There were at least 90 cents from Earth in there, which would get her about 90, 000 credits. She looked around, there was no one awake. She opened the door and looked back at the quarters. 'It's for everyone's benefit,' Caitlin thought as she silently shut the door. She saw that there were no Jedi in sight. She walked along the halls until she reached the front doors. After this, there was no turning back. She opened the door wide enough that she could get through, but so that no one would hear her.

- Whatever time Anakin and Ahsoka woke up -

"Good morning Snips," said Anakin, sitting at the table. "Good morning Master. Have you by any chance seen Caitlin around?" Ahsoka asked curiously. "No, is she still in bed?" he asked. "Nope. I already looked there," said Ahsoka. "I'm going to have to inform the Council about this, who knows what would happen to her," said Anakin, getting up from his seat, and going out the door. Ahsoka checked Caitlin's room again. She noticed a note on the other side of the bedroom door. She read it over. Her Master needed to see this.

- Lower Corusant -

Caitlin's head was throbbing as she walked along the streets. She had forgotten to bring food and there wasn't a place to buy food near. Her stomach was growling a lot. She decided to rest in an alley.

- Somewhere not too far from the alley -

Darren Skol was on the look out for really anything that would please Jabba. He was in trouble as it was. He lost his cargo while entering Tatooine's atmosphere and he was given his last warning. He had everything Jabba wanted, but there always needed to be something extra so Jabba doesn't put you back on another impossible job. He saw a young girl resting against the walls in an alley not too far from where he was. An idea struck Darren as he sped off toward the girl.

- In the alley (Srry for switching so much) -

Caitlin was now starting to really feel like she was going to starve, but a man came up to her. "Hello, young one. Would you like something to eat?" he asked her. Caitlin hesitantly nodded. She knew better than to take food from a stranger, but she needed something to eat. The man pulled out a handful of fruits. Caitlin gladly ate them. Caitlin thanked him and got up to start walking again, but the man grabbed her shoulder. "Yes?" Caitlin asked, half scared. "Now that I've done something for you, you need to do something for me," said the man. Before Caitlin could ask, the man put a cloth over her mouth. Caitlin soon went limp and fell into the mans arms. 'Next stop, Jabba's Palace,' the man thought, throwing the limp body over his shoulder.

- the Jedi Temple -

Anakin was starting to get worried. The Council sent out troops to search all over the planet for her. So far, nothing. Ahsoka came running up to him, waving a sheet of paper around. Anakin took the paper and looked over it. This just made things worse. Now they knew that she ran away, but why?

- Jabba's Palace -

Caitlin awoke to a collar around her neck. She tugged on it. She heard a chain rattling. She turned herself around and saw that she was indeed on a chain. She looked at the end of the chain. Jabba the Hutt. 'This day can't get any worse,' Caitlin thought. She looked down at herself. Her comfortable outfit was replaced by the one Leia wore in Episode VI. 'And, it just got worse,' Caitlin thought. She laid her head on her arms and quietly sobbed.

She soon heard Jabba start to wake up. 'And this is where the fun begins,' Caitlin thought sarcastically. The band started playing and the palace was soon full of life. Jabba pulled on Caitlin's chains and said something in Huttese. He looked at Caitlin expectantly. She looked at Bib Fortuna in a questioning matter. "He wants you to dance," Fortuna said. Caitlin rolled her eyes she went up to the dance floor. 'Let's see. I don't know how to do a lot of dancing so maybe a gymnastics routine would work,' Caitlin thought. She did a series of cartwheels, front rolls, and some balancing acts. When she was finished, Caitlin sat down and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was not enjoying this one bit.

- JedI Temple -

Anakin was pacing around his quarters. It's been a full day since Caitlin disappeared and the troops have not picked anything up. He suddenly saw a blackness. He saw a girl, chained up to a platform. Anakin woke up. He pulled himself off the floor and sat on the couch. 'I think I know where Caitlin is.'

**Reviewer Responses:**

**1976 Celtics: **The romance part was kind of uncalled for I know. I wanted to try and show the different relationships. Well, that's the past. Thanks for reviewing _**every **_single one of the chapters!

**LuxsokaLove 101: **Well, to say the truth, I'm not a fan of canon pairings, so I made up my own!

**Well, Caitlin's now a slave girl for Jabba. Anakin has to go to his most hated spot in the galaxy to rescue his runaway padawan…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I come in peace!  
><strong>

**Reviewer Responses:**

**1976 Celtics: **Sorry for how choppy the last chapter was. It is the result of how the only motivation you have is the fact that your eleven year old brother is trying to get you off the computer and your getting yelled at. Not the best environment to get some real inspiration, but don't worry about it again, my brother and I are now leaning on each other to help.

**Nature's Ruler: **Well. Uh… I honestly don't know what to say to that. Yeah it was kind of bad that I got suspended, but the suspension only included the computer in my basement, so I was free to use really any other computer. The problem was I was getting jammed with home work because of the Easter long weekend. I did resurface, but that really didn't pay off. Well, hope to hear from you soon!

- Jedi Temple -

"Master Skywalker. Where is Caitlin?" asked Colin, walking alongside his Master's former padawan. "We don't have a lot of proof, but I believe that she is in Jabba's palace," said Anakin, straining his voice. A look of worry spread over Colin's face. Although he had never known who Jabba the Hutt was until Caitlin explained it to him last month. "Why?" Colin asked. "She had runaway and was brought to Jabba," said Anakin, remembering the slimy Hutt from his childhood years. "Anakin! Anakin!" called Obi-Wan, running up towards the two. "Yes Master?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan was heavily panting. "The.. Council.. Wants.. To.. Speak with you," Obi-Wan managed to say. Anakin ran over to the Council room. The large doors opened. Anakin stood in the center. He bowed. "You called me Masters?" he asked. "Yes, we believe we found someone who might help you find your lost padawan," said Mace. Mace gestured with his hand and two clone troopers came up holding a man. "How would he help us?" Anakin asked. "He was the man last seen with her," said Mace. 'Why would she be talking to this guy?' thought Anakin. "Why do suspect that he was seen with her?" asked Anakin. One of the clones came up. "Cody had seen this man with an unconscious girl on his back, but he thought that it was just the man's sleeping daughter. When he looked at the picture we were given, he realized that that girl was the Commander," explained the clone. Anakin walked up to the man. "You will tell us what we want to know," Anakin said, with a small wave of his hand. The man looked dazed. "I will tell you what you want to know," the man said robotically. "Where is my padawan?" asked Anakin, calmly. "At Jabba's Palace on Tatooine," said the man. 'That was easy,' thought Anakin, turning back to the Council. "Skywalker, to Tatooine you will go. Rescue your padawan you must," said Mace. Yoda nodded in agreement. "You will leave immediately. Council meeting dismissed." Anakin packed his bags and headed to the _Twilight_. 'Caitlin, here I come.'

- Jabba's Palace -

The scream of another dancer was heard as the rancor below devoured her. That was the third one today. Caitlin looked away. She couldn't bear seeing innocent people be killed (One reason why I hate Joseph Kony). 'Master, help me,' Caitlin said into the Force. She looked up. There she saw Jabba looking at her. Some words came out of his mouth and she was picked up and brought to him. Jabba's tail roamed her body. "Tu me dégoûtes!" (You disgust me) said Caitlin, looking away. Now she knew a bit how Leia felt. She was put back in her original spot and turned to face the rest of the dancers. Unlike the other dancers, Caitlin was to stay with Jabba. Her eyes drooped and Caitlin fell asleep.

Caitlin woke up with pain in her limbs. She slowly rubbed each of them. 'What happened?' she thought. Her eyes focused on the massive amount of bounty hunters in there at once. 'This place was more crowded then usual. She felt an all too familiar presence and hoped for the best.

- Aboard the Twilight -

Anakin was putting last minute details on his bounty hunter disguise. When he saw himself in the mirror he hardly recognized himself. He turned to Rex. "Rex, if I'm not back in at least a day, sent a troop out to find us," said Anakin, placing his helmet on. "Good luck sir," said Rex, as the ramp closed behind Anakin. Anakin's feet hit hard on the sandy ground of Tatooine. "Why did it have to be Tatooine?" he thought out loud. After walking for half an hour he saw the palace in the distance.

- Jabba's Palace -

Caitlin was forced to dance and was brought up above the rancor cage. 'Oh man, that's a large rancor isn't it?' she thought with a gulp. Her focus then turned to dancing. She knew this song all too well. It was 'Hit The Lights' by Selena Gomez. She was actually working on a dance for this in school. A little bit of practice won't hurt anyone. She was dancing like their was no tomorrow which was half true. After dancing Caitlin sat down only to be pulled up again. 'What's happening?' Caitlin thought as she was dragged over to the Hutt. 'Dang! Right when I thought I was safe,' Caitlin thought. An unfamiliar bounty hunter was in front of the Hutt. The only thing Caitlin had a problem with was that everyone there knew how to speak Huttese except her. Though she did know many other languages. Jabba's deep voice echoed around the palace. The bounty hunter didn't seem to take 'no' for an answer and stood their ground. They tried to reason with Jabba. Caitlin still did not understand why she was here. When she heard the voice, it was much clearer. Anakin. Caitlin's heart started beating faster as she regained hope. After an hour or so of negotiating the bounty hunter, aka Anakin left. Caitlin's hope lowered, but she was hoping that Anakin had a plan.

- Later -

Caitlin laid her head on her arms and fell asleep. She heard faint footsteps. She slowly got up. She never moved from her spot and she was careful that she didn't. It was Anakin. Caitlin looked around at the guards. They were all fast asleep. By the time Anakin got to Caitlin, his padawan was getting impatient. He ignited his lightsaber and cut the chains off. Caitlin hugged Anakin tightly. He looked surprised but realized the reason for the show of affection. The two walked slowly toward the exit. When they were just about to exit the throne room, Jabba woke up. His voice showed panic as he looked everywhere for his slave. When he looked to the doorway, all he saw was the skirt dragging behind the girl. He shouted to his guards and they were hot on the JedI's trail. Both Anakin and Caitlin were now running for the sake of keeping their lives. They made it outside without a moment to spare. Right when they thought everything was going uphill, Caitlin's long skirt got caught under the large door. After tugging on it, the skirt ripped and the back now looked like a mini skirt. The two started their run again. Once they made it to the ship the two Jedi collapsed in their shared quarters on the ship. After they washed up, Anakin started with his large amount of questions…..

**So...Much...Homework! I am so sorry for not updating, but I don't really have an option of getting to a computer. :( But I was able to work on this in a brief amount of time. A new story is soon coming and I hope you enjoy it! I want to warn you that on the second week of May, there will not be a chapter being posted. I sadly have too much stuff on that week. I have a social justice conference, my school talent show (which I am part of), and a band concert that is about 1 hour away from my place. So if I can I will. Wish me luck! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but that's still being worked on. Anyway, please, please, please go to this URL: ****.com/watch?v=qnXOag-cFp0&feature=relmfu**

**After watching it, tell me what you thought of it. That girl in the video was actually singing my school talent show. That is where we all fell in love with her. If you want to hear mine please tell me, but I had a cold that day so my voice was all over the place! Angelika, you rock!**


End file.
